Death's Afterlife Highschool
by Attackonlucy
Summary: *I DO NOT own Soul Eater or Angel Beats* This story has similar plots as Angel Beats, not at all a crossover or a Soul Eater Replica. Find out how and when Soul and the gang die, what they need to do to leave purgatory, the past and future and everything in between. Slight Lemons SoulxMaka TsuxStar KixRona & maybe others.


**Chapter 1**

 **Soul's POV:** Waking up with an enormous headache, not knowing where I am since I awoke on the cold hard ground. Wearing a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt under, looking like the most formal and important person ever. I don't know who and where I am. I get up off the ground to look around when I get a sharp pain on my lower back from waking up on the ground, maybe? The scenery looks like an ordinary school campus. Only thing that I can remember was me always looking at school catalogs, wanting to attend one. Strange huh…that that's the only thing I can remember. Seeing a school campus brings me joy, and it shouldn't at a confusing time like this. From a distant I see a girl wearing a black scarf on top of her white button-up shirt, with blue jean shorts and black knee-high socks, sort of like a school uniform. **(Spartoi Uniform)**

"Hey!" she says with a gentle wave. I couldn't see much, everything was blurry but I could tell she was walking my way. "Are you new here?" she tilts her head in confusion waiting for me to answer. She's slightly taller than me and her black hair if let down can reach to the floor. "Uhm...yea, I guess. Where am I? I don't remember anything…I don't know who I am or where I am from." I squint my eyes because everything is so blurry. "It's normal to not remember who you are and uh… I don't know how to put this in a way that you don't freak out but uh…I'm going to be a straight forward as possible." I can't say I'm not scared at this moment. "This is limbo, purgatory, whatever you want to call it. This is where people learn to give up any lingering attachments they still have from life before passing on or reincarnating." She finishes. "Wait what…so I'm dead?" my face is full of shock at this point. "Basically. We all are." She really was as straight forward as possible.

Before I can say anything else as to why I'm dead and what do I need to do to "pass on", a loud bell rings catching both of our attentions. Now is when I see a large amount of people just come out of thin air almost, because they weren't there before. They all seem perfectly fine. As if they aren't in purgatory right now. Except this guy with blue hair running faster than my squinted eyes can keep up. He runs up to the roof of the school only to scream out his name proudly, he runs like a ninja or something. A bad ninja if you ask me…with how loud he is…I wonder why he's here. My thoughts got side tracked. This isn't cool at all. "Oh no… Black*Star! Not again…" she sighed. "You should go to the main office which is right down there." She points behind me with a worried look on her face for that Black*Star kid. "Just look for Maka Albarn, good luck! Hope to see you again." And with that she runs away to catch up with Black*Star only to turn around seconds after to say, "Oh, by the way, my name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." _I'm gonna butcher her last name if I ever need to say it._ And she's off. Now I'm left alone in confusion.

It's hot outside and according to the convenient wrist watch that I happen to be wearing, it was twelve in the afternoon. In accordance to the heat, before I started my journey into the main office like Tsubaki kindly suggested, I removed the top part of the tuxedo **(I have no idea what it's called .)** and unbutton the top three buttons from my red dress shirt. The main office wasn't far from where I had previously woken up so I just walked over and cautiously opened the door that said to open inward. It was cold in the office, with soft jazz music playing in the back ground. My feet tapped to the rhythm of the song. There was no one in here.

"Hello?" then awakens a girl behind the office desk, the first thing I noticed were her large green eyes flicker as if she had just woken up from a long deep sleep. Her light brown-blondish hair let down, was passed down to her shoulders but it was a little bit messy for a while before she fixed it to address me. "I'm sorry, no one really comes here without an appointment you know? And we haven't had anyone new here in a while. Judging from your clothes, you're new right?" She yawns, I didn't know what to say. By the looks of her face it seems she was pretty startled to see me. Kind of as if she knew me "I guess I'm new here, I woke up on the ground outside not too long ago, not knowing who or where I am but then I met uh…Tsubaki was it? Yeah, and she told me to come in here to see Maka…Albarn?" the girl behind the desk was also wearing uniform, she had similar looking uniform as Tsubaki except she wasn't wearing a black scarf and shorts, she had on a white trench coat, red tie, blue skirt and black knee-high socks. Around her neck was a badge that said _"Office-Aid: Maka Albarn"_ "Oh Tsubaki! Yeah okay so you are new. I'm Maka Albarn and if she hasn't told you yet, this is Purgatory. You will now attend this school called Afterlife High where you will eventually learn to give up any lingering attachments you may still have from life before passing on." To be honest, I got lost in her words. "Yeah, Tsubaki told me that." "You seem to be very calm about this… are you okay? The majority of the people that come here freak out about that fact that they're dead and others are worse because they're the ones who don't remember who they are and why they are here… like you."

 **Maka's POV:** I'm so tired of studying all the time till morning. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that anymore. I'm just here to pass on so I can see my dear papa again and to then fulfill all the promises that I have left that I've made to people when I was alive. I can't even trust myself. I need to stop thinking about this. At least there's a new guy in school. Red eyes, white hair, sharp teeth… that's new. With his red button up the compliment his eyes, I can't help my chuckle a little. That really isn't something you see every day working as an office aid or actually being here at all. "I don't know how to react to any of this. I believe that everything happens for a reason and I'll just do what I have to do to pass on, I guess." His answer was so nonchalant and calm that all you can hear after what he said was the beautiful jazz music in the background. "Okay, I get you. Here…"

I write down on a piece of paper the number 4242 and I hand him a school uniform in his approximate size and a schedule. "This is your dorm room your roommate is Death the Kid, you'll meet him soon **(like a boarding school)** this is your uniform and your class schedule. As your day progresses your memory will come back to you, I've been here for a long time and I'm still remembering small details so everyone is different when it comes to remembering things. My dorm room is 4243 and my roommate is Tsubaki. You can suggest a roommate change if you want but there haven't been any instances when someone really didn't like their roommate and wanted to change so there shouldn't be a problem." As I'm bombarding him with information I start to notice his eyes to wonder around the office as if he wasn't even listening to me. "Hello? Did you hear me?" I wave at him. If only I knew his name. His attention comes back to me. His eyes squint around like everything is blurry to him.

"Hey… These glasses don't happen to be yours?" I reach into the lost and found box on the floor and grab a pair of glasses that a student named Oxford had found on the ground a dropped off here. "I don't suppose I wear glasses…I don't know." He cleans them off and put them on and looks around the office as if he had just been born again. "Oh… well, I guess they are mine…I can see a whole lot better, thank you." **(YES SOUL WEARS GLASSES BC THAT'S SEXY ASF AND IT'S MY STORY OKAY JAJAJAJA)** his thank you made me blush, I don't know why. His voice is so soothing…and again, the office is silent except for the music and awkward. "OKAY SO UHM…just change out of what you're wearing, where'd you get that any ways…Men's Warehouse?" I really like what he was wearing, it was different and classy. I tried to joke around. "Uh…I don't know." He said raising an eyebrow. Well that was awkward…again, I immediately felt bad for saying that. "I'm just gonna go to my room, thank you for helping me I'll see you around, Maka." He turns around as he looks down on the paper that I gave him. "Make sure that when you remember your name, I'm the first one you tell, okay?" I give him a warm smile. He gives me a toothy grin and relies, "Cool." Why is he so familiar..?

 **Okay that ending was pretty basic like in every other fanfiction in the world but bear with me. Please review because that will give me motivation to write more** **I've written many fanfictions but this is the first that gets uploaded. Till next time!**


End file.
